1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to circuit simulators. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for reducing the size of circuit-simulation output files.
2. Related Art
Simulations are routinely used during the design of circuits. To facilitate debugging of a circuit design, circuit simulators often export simulated values or waveforms for design parameters to an external file, which can be subsequently used by a post-processing tool and/or a debugging tool.
One problem with existing circuit simulators is that they typically export all of the simulated values or waveforms to the external file. Consequently, the size of the external file may be very large, which adversely impacts performance (such as a circuit-simulation time) and increases the expense associated with simulations.
Hence, there is a need for an apparatus and a technique that reduces the size of the external file while facilitating post processing of simulation results and/or debugging of circuits without the above-described problems.